


apologies

by AslansCompass



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, father daughter relationship, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: There are things that need to be said, despite it all. Because entering someone's subconscious cannot replace real conversations. Post "The Living and Dead."
Relationships: Claudia Donovan & Artie Nielsen
Kudos: 12





	apologies

Huh? Claudia peered up from her laptop. Music drifted upstairs; not the metallic ting of an mp3 player or the echoing bass of a record, but the slow, slightly hesitant rhythm of a live performance. Artie. What was he doing up at--she glanced at her clock--3 in the morning? 

Leena. Of course, it was about Leena. It was going to be about Leena for a long, long time. 

Claudia shut the laptop. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyway. Might as well. She crept down the stairs, skipping the one creaky spot near the landing. Every crumb and dust bunny on the floor seemed magnetically attracted to her feet. Maybe Leena had a point about taking off their shoes at the door. 

Artie didn't even pause as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He finished one movement and started another. The songs blended into each other in a soft medley. 

The night sky brightened to grey before he spoke. "Don't think this gets you off work today. We still have plenty to do."

"Same to you, old man." But she couldn't maintain the lighthearted tone. "It's beautiful."

"I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't. Haven't been sleeping well since--well.... You?"

"I'm sorry."

"What, you think I'm having nightmares about you?" Claudia leaned forward. "Well, yes, I suppose they're about you. But not about you and--not like that. It's not like that, I swear."

"I wouldn't blame you if you were."

"No, Artie. No, I told you, not like that." She hadn't meant to tell him. Well, she hadn't planned on telling anyone, but especially not him. She wasn't a little girl anymore; telling her nightmares wouldn't make them go away. But if he was convinced that he was responsible--

She couldn't do that to him. Not on top of everything else.

"It's about me, okay? It's about me and what I did and the dagger--" Claudia's voice cracked. "And I'm sorry, okay. I know you said that's it, that we didn't need to talk about it, but I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Artie got up from the piano and sat down next to her. "You did the right thing." 

"But I stabbed you!"

"You _saved_ me. The dagger, the clock--you're the only reason I'm still here. You had faith in me, despite everything." 

"But....I just... part of me knew I had to do it, that I had to use the knife, but at the same time... it was you and me and I didn't know what would happen.... I stabbed you, and I had to watch and..."

"I'm sorry. " Artie murmured. "I'm sorry you had to do that. You shouldn't have had to make that call yet. But it worked out. And that's all that matters, okay? Claudia, look at me." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can't keep thinking about what might have happened. It's over now."

"But it's not over. Leena's gone. And you're not okay." 

"Oh, don't worry about me."

"I hurt you." 

"That's not your fault."

"But I--"

" _That's not your fault._ " Artie repeated, firmly but kindly. "I don't blame you. I trust you, Claudia, with my life. This wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last. That's all that matters."

A door clanged open upstairs. The faucet started running. "Sounds like Pete's getting up." Artie remarked. "You;d better get breakfast before he steals all the cereal."

"That man eats like a five-year-old." Claudia rolled her eyes. "Aye aye, boss." She paused for a moment before leaving the room. "And I trust you, too. Just for the record."

Artie smiled sadly. "I know." 


End file.
